projectssfandomcom-20200215-history
$$$
Potential money proposal: THIS HAS TO BE A VISUALLY AND MECHANICALLY WELL MADE GAME OR ELSE IT WILL GET ZERO MONEY There are two versions. A free version and a premium version. The premium version is 1.99 NO ADS. Customization do nothing to increase competitive viability, it only allows for more individualistic styling for your characters. More DLC will be added periodically. These include, costumes, skins, taunts, Swap phrases, weapons, Moves. Weapons and moves that are DLC can be bought, however When ever the DLC comes out it is automatically implemented into everyone's game but as a rare Item. This way you can still have the item if you didn't buy the DLC however it would just take more time and effort to get, usually crafting is involved. These weapons are also balanced out. by not having a rank until a full set is released. DLC is usually included in new Levels so that you can be able to get said weapons in game. This keeps it pay-for-less-effort instead of pay to win. Weapons will always come out with moves and moves will always come out after the weapon is out. Weapons are also pre-balanced so that they are not broken. This is key to stop power creep and PTW effects, which ruin competitive gameplay and decrease overall sales. If this game goes to a console or a PC: ALL PRICES FOR OLD STUFF STAYS THE SAME, any new DLC Items will cost more. Other things such as skins and costume will have a similar price point which may be heightened slightly to cover costs. The mobile device can be used as a controller however you must use the Screen that the Console is using for visuals. Similar to how the 3DS and WiiU operate for SSB4 in regards to local. However, online and console-console and mobile-mobile can use their own personal screens. The free version: *Crafting takes time **Time is dependent on the item. **Time is also IRL time meaning you don't have to be playing the game while the item is crafting. *You can only register 2 sets at a single 24 session in VS. *You can only register up to 14 sets in VS. *All skins, costumes, taunts, DLC and etc. cost full price. These do not affect the competitive aspects per battle however it does make things like Item creation and single player efficiency or grinding easier. So it is not really pay to win however you have to pay to fully customize. Premium version: *Crafting is instant *You can register as many sets as you want when ever you want *You can register up to 30 sets in VS. *You receive 5 free skins and 3 free costumes for both Usagi and Parasol (these are exclusive) *You also receive 3 free taunts and two free alternate swap phrases (these are exclusive) **You also can set more than one to randomly play, and you can set how often each one plays. *All skins, costumes, taunts, DLC and etc. are 25% off, there will probably sales and such sometimes.